


Revision

by Quicksilver_ink



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kidfic, and they all lived happily ever after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1254772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quicksilver_ink/pseuds/Quicksilver_ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Children have their own ideas of how stories should end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revision

“..and with her words, Princess Tutu smiled. She released the pendant, and in a shimmer of light, vanished,” the father said, and turned the page. “The Prince stared in amazement, then looked down. At his feet was a small duck-.”

“Stop reading, Daddy,” his daughter broke in. “I hate this part!” She buried her face in her pillow. “Just skip to where the Prince rescues Princess Kraehe and they defeat the monster raven.”

Her father shifted closer along the small bed and put an arm around her. “Why do you hate it, Lark?” he asked gently. “You’ve never said so before.”

“Because…” Lark responded, muffled by her pillow. “Because I hate that she turns into a duck. And it’s forever! She doesn’t get to marry the Prince.” She looked up. “She doesn’t even get to marry _the Knight_ ,” she added, indignant that Princess Tutu had been denied even second place.

“She was always a duck, Lark,” he said gently. “She had to go back to being herself, because otherwise everyone in the town would stay as ravens and not be able to go back to being themselves.”

“Then the Prince should have become a duck too, so they could have been together,” Lark retorted, her amber eyes stubborn. “And then Princess Kraehe and the Knight could’ve married, and everyone would have lived happily ever after.”

Lark’s father was rather taken aback. “But that’s not how it happened.”

“Well, it should be.”

Mythos rubbed the back of his neck, looking worried. “I can’t just change it because you say so. It was Princess Kraehe who married-“

A soft chuckle turned both heads to the slight, dark-haired woman standing in the doorway. “You can always change the story, Mythos. You should know that better than anyone.” She looked at her daughter. “Did you know that this isn’t the original version of the story? In the first version, Princess Tutu didn’t turn into a duck.”

Lark blinked. “Did Princess Tutu get to marry the prince in the original version?”

“No.” Rue smiled a half-smile. “She didn’t turn back into a duck, but she didn’t stay human, either. She disappeared in a shimmer of light, without even getting to say goodbye – not to any of them.”

Lark stared at her mother. “That’s _awful_. Who would write something like that?”

“Someone who wanted all stories to have sad endings.” Rue crossed the room and joined her family on the edge of the small mattress. “But your father and I, we like happier stories. So we made a new ending, where Princess Tutu gets to say goodbye.”

“So why didn’t you make it so she marries the prince? That’s what _I_ would do.”

Rue and Mythos exchanged looks. “You tell her,” they both said.


End file.
